Red Room
by Cold Drake Queen
Summary: SLASH CROSSOVER Kingdom Hearts Draco x Harry x Riku x Sora It's Riku's 19th birthday and Draco takes him out for a little fun.


Warnings: This fiction contains alcohol, drugs, course language, violence and sexual themes. Reader's discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: Me broke! Them Rich! Them own! Me not! (Translation: All characters belong to Warner Brothers, J.K Rawlings, Square Enix and Disney Interactive. I do not make money from this fiction.)

A/N: OMG another orgy! -Slaps self.- Ya know if you could see my notes you'd notice that they are covered in drool. 4 hot sweaty guys. –Slaps self again.- ok I'll stop here so that I don't spend like 4 hours writing how hot my next 4 top guys are.

A/N 2: Please welcome Squirrellie. He will be holding his first cameo in one of my fictions. Please be kind to him he has been though many trials to get this part. And just so you know, Squirrellie does his own stunts. We have paramedics standing by just in case he should hurt himself. He will be available for autographs on days of the week not containing an S in said name. He will also be unavailable on Monday and Friday.

B/N: Squirrellie is hilarious and I luff him. Hopefully, he will return in later sequels.

-o-0-O-0-o-

"You're a fucking jackass, you know that right?" A drunken platinum blonde stated to his friend.

"I'm the fucking jackass?" The silver haired younger man exclaimed as he stumbled and fell into the older boys arms. "I ain't the one who got his best friend pissed drunk. And let me the fuck go I ain't no fucking fudge packer." With a hurtful sigh the blonde let his friend fall to the pavement. "Ok that wasn't fucking necessary."

"Hurry up Riku we have an appointment. And I hate to be late for this one."

"Shut-up Draco, I'm walking as fast and straight as possible. If you hadn't forced me to down nineteen fucking beers in nineteen minutes I think I could have managed to stay slightly sober."

"Shut the fuck up. We have arrived!" The pair looked up at the large red brick building in front of them. It was rather plain looking with white trimmed windows and a white door. "After you jackass, hope that my boy Mickey still has them bitches set aside for us."

After several attempts to master the six steps to the front door they made it to the front door. With much laughing they opened the door and nearly fell onto the front landing.

Once they had composed themselves Draco shook the hand of the bouncer guarding the door to the inner sanctum before leading them through to the main room.

"Hey Mickey!" The blonde called. "Ya still got them young ones on ice?"

A small figure in a pinstriped suit broke away from a gentleman in a black robe and walked over to the pair.

"Dude, you know your home boy is a mouse right?"

"Shut up fucker he's a little touchy about that."

Mickey smiled up at Draco and grasped his hand in a firm handshake. "Anything for you Draco. You want the usually room?"

A tall figure in black leather came up behind Draco and grabbed his ass. "Our dragon wants my services tonight?" He asked in a silky smooth deep voice.

"As much as I would enjoy your talented hands Cloud, I have a pair picked out already." With that the tall blonde walked away sulking.

Riku looked around the room as Draco worked out the business end with Mickey. In the corner he noticed a brunette. He looked over the pale flesh and could feel himself becoming aroused at the way they held themselves. The brunette was wearing a black halter-top, a tight black leather skirt, fishnet stockings and black stiletto heels. Riku hadn't seen a face yet because the angel in front of him had let their shoulder length hair fall over their face.

Riku was about to approach the dark angel when Mickey's voice rang clear across the room. "Leon, you got The Dark Lord in the white room." The angel's head came up and a pair of ice-cold eyes pinned Riku. He could see a scar that ran down the face of his dark angel and also noticed a slight bit of stubble on the chin attached to that face. Riku turned quickly away and walked back over to where his friend was standing beside the mouse.

"Did you know that that chick over there is a guy?" Riku asked.

"Who? Leon? Well ya, he's known as the ice princess. Don't worry about it Riku I've got a pair of young ones lined up for us. Both a lot warmer then him." He handed over a small bag of gold to Mickey who handed Draco back a golden key. "Now the fun starts. We have the red room."

Draco held his hand out to Riku to show him the way. They walked down the halls Riku noticed that most of the people in the paintings followed his movement down the halls.

"Draco what's with the freaky paintings?"

"They are wizard paintings of some of the more famous whores who have graced these halls. Speaking of one of the devils." Draco stopped at one of the paintings. It held a pale looking black hair male of about forty years old. "How are you doing Severus?"

"Haven't seen your young face around here for a while Malfoy. Whom do you have lined up tonight?"

"Just showing my young friend here around on his nineteenth birthday."

"Good luck with that my young friend."

Riku stood there staring at his friend who had possibly gone legally nuts. "You where just having a conversation with a painting. What gives?"

A hand came up to slap Riku in the back of the head. "How many times have I told you that you are a complete moron? In the wizard world we do things a little differently then in the muggle world."

"Shut the fuck up and lets get those young bitches rolling."

"Ever the eager one aren't you Riku." Draco laughed at his friend as he opened the door to a room that was possibly the reddest room Riku had ever seen. Everything, even the lighting was red. Two figures rested on the bed both wrapped in red satin. The smooth fabric draped over their slender bodies, exhibiting the slight curves of a young and supple bodies. They where both faced away from the door to better enhance the view of their curves.

The two forms, one with a cinnamon hair and the other with a raven black shifted on the bed as they spoke in hushed tones to each other, the movements where small but enough to send fire to Riku's groin.

Riku's eyes glazed over to the point that he could only see basic shapes. He noticed both figures rise out of the sheets, the soft fabric falling from their smooth skin. The raven haired beauty held loosely to the hips of the brunette as the both worked their way off the bed.

Riku heard a soft chuckle behind him as the two figures approached him.

They positioned themselves at his side, one on each side and guided him to the bed.

"I'll just leave you to it then." Draco cleared his throat.

Riku looked up at his blonde friend. "I thought you said earlier that we where going to share. Don't back out on me now that you see such flawless beauty before you." Riku held out his hand to show his friend that he was invited to taste in the food of the gods laid bear before them. "Besides I can only handle one of them at a time. It wouldn't be fair to allow perfection to sit and wait."

Draco had given Riku a drug earlier in the evening to increase his friend's sex drive as well as decrease his 'stick up the ass' attitude. And well he guesses that that drug was starting to work now.

He had known for months that despite his Riku's confessions he actually preferred male company to female.

The realization had hit him one day after work. They had taken time to visit a local coffee house and were geared for a good time. His silver haired friend hadn't faired very well. Not a few moments after they arrived he nearly tripped over a tall blonde haired chick. His attention was taken with the vision of a young aqua eyed, cinnamon haired boy who was working the tables. The poor girl had looked hurt. Draco could tell that a man had never overlooked her in her life. But Riku had noticed none of it.

Draco chuckled at the memory and launched himself onto the bed, eliciting a small squeak from each the three already located there.

As soft hands glided under his shirt he remembered the pain he had gone through. He had called in a few favours to find out the young gentleman went to a local university. He had also found out that he had several jobs to pay for said schooling. Many of them were of the usual type: waiter here, server there, and delivery boy over at the other end. Draco had wondered if the boy ever got any rest.

When he had pulled more favours to find out where the boy lived he had found something most interesting. He was also working at, not at one, but three strip clubs all over the city. The cinnamon haired boy was also leaning toward prostitution. Well once he had heard that Draco had flown in a picked him off the streets and brought him here, to The House of Mouse. (A/N I know, I know! But I couldn't think of anything else to call it.)

Mickey had loved Draco so much that day that he had the pick of any of the men and rooms including the one that Mickey kept for his own sadistic pleasure.

"Earth to Draco." The raven-haired youth whispered into his ear. "You going to stare at nothing or enjoy the ride?"

"Sorry Harry," He leaned over to brush his lips over the younger boys jaw. "I was just wandering my thoughts about how we got here." His tongue flicked out to caress the shell of Harry's ear. Harry let out a small moan that sent blood rushing to Draco's manhood. "So you are the one who trained him. You know I don't even know his name."

"He calls himself Sora, and yes I trained him. And as you requested he is yet untried."

"Good" Draco let his eyes wander over the to pair on the other side of the bed. From the moans escaping the pair they were doing fine.

Harry broke free gently from the grasp of his charge and leaned over to run a hand down Riku's back. The Silver haired boy shivered at the contact, but didn't let up on his assault of Sora's nipples.

Harry grabbed hold of one of Riku's hands and guided it down the cinnamon haired boy's side.

Sora moaned and ground into Riku.

Riku had this feeling that something wasn't right. But who could think when they found themselves thrust into heaven as he was. He could taste the silky sweetness of ambrosia, smell the delightful fragrance of roses, the feel of satiny smoothness beneath his hands, the voice of angels was in his ears, and his vision was filled with beauty that none of this planet had yet beheld. But none of this mattered.

Sora ran his hands down Riku's back until he encountered another body there. Remembering his work the small boy firmly griped the body above him and flipped it under him. His tongue came into play as the youth started to taste the flesh below him. 'First the sensitive nipples' a deep voice not his own told him inside his head. In agreement the cinnamon haired youth's one hand slowly circled a nipple as his tongue mirrored the hand on the other.

Riku moaned and arched into the warmth above him. He soon found a mouth attached to his own that didn't belong to the youth above him. His eyes snapped open. It seemed strange that he never remembered closing them. What shocked him was the smooth pale skin in front of him, the steel grey eyes and the platinum blond hair. He had never thought that his best friend had felt that way of him. A tongue gently caressed his lips begging for admittance. He fought with the thought for a few moments before his body betrayed him and he moaned deep and low. The action slightly parted his lips and the older boy took that as a request to plunder the bounty of his mouth.

And plunder he did. A strong tongue invaded that warmth to do battle with the soft flesh found within. It fought to bring the other tongue into play. It took a while to do so but when it finally did, it was like world war three. Each giving ground to the other and then taking it back again. Each mouth capturing and holding the moans and groans of this oh so sinful war.

Draco arched his back into a mouth that seemed to want to taste him as he tasted his friend. That mouth nipped and licked a path up and down his spine. It stopped these motions only to hum some line of a song he had never heard before. The sound and the vibrations adding to the overall pleasure he felt.

Hands cupped his plush ass kneading it like bread dough. A finger brushed against the opening found within whispering of great pleasure to come later.

A large thump was heard from across the room, and all four heads turned to look at the originator of the sound. There a small orange squirrel lay out like it was road kill. Sora at once thought the small creature was dead. He tried to make his way to the hurt squirrel but strong arms held him back. He looked to it and tears came to his eyes. But as soon as one tear fell to the satin sheets the squirrel got up, shook its head and scampered out of the room.

"Don't cry gentle creature," Riku whispered into Sora's ear before taking it into his teeth. Sora let his head fall away as Riku trailed down his neck to his shoulder. "Angels should not cry."

If an answer was expected it could have been extracted from the moan that escaped the throat of the small brunette as his teacher and mentor slid a hand up a pale thigh. Harry worked to calm his student. It didn't take much as he had to study just where and when Sora could be touched to bring out the animal that slept within.

Draco found the scene in front of him intoxicating. His best friend was sandwiched between his favourite whore and a kid that was clearly still a virgin, such a pity that, he had thought that virgins had long ago became extinct.

A hand slid across the sheets toward him he didn't know whom it belonged to but he did know that he was invited as it griped him through his pants. He made his move and placed his lips along the juncture of the neck and shoulder of the young brunette. The body twitched as the touch and a moan was heard from a little farther on.

Sora had long forgotten the squirrel as he slowly undid the pants of the boy in front of him. His head buried into a chest in front of him that produced short gasping breathes. It smelled sweet, like the fruit of some tropical island. His hands smoothed over the hips and brought those pants down and off the form releasing the ultimate goal of his training.

Riku felt the cold of the air on him and it drive him crazy. He took hold of the brunette and pushed back until the small frame was lying on the red sheets. His hands drifted down until the rested on a pair of hips. His mouth came down to seal themselves onto a pair of plump well-kissed lips.

His body bucked as a pair of hands made their way across his back. He had nudged a place of the brunette what had made him squirm and was fairly sure of what he wanted now. He let himself run there again but found that a hand was in his way.

It didn't take him long to bat that hand out of the way. It was almost shocking at how that place was now warmer then it was before. He once more rubbed against that spot.

"Please," the little brunette pleaded with him. And that did it. He thrust himself forward and nearly lost himself as the warmth enveloped him. He paused for a moment to calm his quivering body and to look down into a pair of aqua eyes. He looked into them and saw the sea. The sea as it was calm and the sea in a storm.

Draco was shocked at how quickly his friend moved, but even more astonished to see Harry move faster. It didn't take him long to regain his composure and move. He let one hand drift up between his friend's legs. He let his hands cup a pair of plush firm cheeks. They moved back into his hands for a short time before moving forward again. He let one finger plunder the hole found there but didn't find his prize. And all he earned was a grunt.

The cheeks moved once again toward him and then away, as if in slow motion. He let himself try again this time with two fingers. When a scream came to his ears he knew he had found the right place. That firm wonderful ass bucked back onto his fingers then the mind remembered where it wanted to be and surged forward again. But remembered the great pleasure and came back to him. When it moved away again he withdrew his fingers. Draco slightly giggled at the hiss he heard. He slowly pulled away his pants to release himself from the cloth prison.

Riku had found that moving was much more wonderful then staying still by the time he was finished. And he let Riku's momentum drive his weeping cock into that tight ass. For a few moments Draco had to follow the stroking pattern Riku made. He knew if he moved it would be all over with. But that only lasted for a few moments. He then began a pace all his own.

Riku had to pull back for a moment just one. When he felt his own body invaded he grunted as if to say 'fuck off this is mine' and dipped himself back into the warm heat. When he had to pull back the second time he found the intrusion back, but this time it exploded inside of him. He couldn't control himself as his body sought both forms of pleasure. But that second bit of pleasure was gone much to quickly. What he had found was moving with the first was much better then just staying still. At first they were small and short, but as time passed he found he could make bigger strokes that lasted longer. And then like the angels come at dooms day there was the intrusion again, only much, much more. He felt it come more and more until it stopped and moved with him, like it was waiting for something. And then it found it because it started to move against the movements his body was making.

Sora had never hurt this much before, but he endured it. If only because of the quiet words his teacher spoke to him. The soft light touches in the right places and the tongue that smoothed over his cheeks to gather the tears that fell.

"Hold strong Sora, I know you can," were the last words he heard before his teacher left him. So he took those words to heart. They helped him pass the pain, and accept the pleasure that followed. His hands followed unseen paths up and down the back of the boy that covered him. He let his nails rake that back in encouragement of what he was being given. A head of silver came down to rest on his chest as the pace at which he was taken was increased. Lips pressed into his fevered skin.

Harry came off the bed for a moment and only just for, as he quickly made from the top of the bed to the bottom grabbing what he needed along the way.

When a hand gripped Draco's hair, he knew he was in for the ride of his life. And when that band of leather was placed around his neck he was nearly purring with delight.

With the first lick of the whip Draco shuddered and fell down onto his friend. Driving him deeper then he had been before. And he knew the weight was most likely to do the same for Riku. When the second bit harder then the first he knew he had slightly angered Harry. So he pulled himself up and started to set a new pace. He coaxed Riku into following it before he set his own. When the third and the fourth strikes landed he knew all was fine again, they were softer. When a fifth didn't fall he knew Harry was feeling a little left out. When a cold hand placed itself on the stripes on his back he knew Harry wanted to join.

Draco reached back to grasp the wrist of the hand that touched the cuts on his back. He pulled in it until a body pressed into his own. He turned his head a little to whisper into an ear that came to rest close to his own. "Join," was all he said, and released his hold on the wrist.

With skilled hands that were familiar with the territory Harry prepped Draco. He worked quickly and in such a way that it wouldn't interrupt the three people already taking their pleasure. Harry soon joined in with his own pace. The four seem to move and groan at their specified intervals.

It was Riku who broke first. He screamed and bit down on Sora's shoulder, his seed coming in waves to fill Sora. Sora screamed his own release as he felt the warm fill him and the pain of the bite, his own cum falling onto his stomach. Draco shuddered and groaned as his own release was drawn from him in waves of tightening from his friend. Harry's head flung back and he howled. He held Draco still as he coated Draco with his semen.

The four collapsed onto the bed and curled around the bodies next to it, each seeking the warmth of the next.

It was no wonder when they didn't hear the door open and small feet travel across the floor.

But they did hear the jittering and scolding that the little squirrel gave them. Their time was up and it was his job to tell them that.

"You little fucker," Riku cursed as he jumped out of bed and chased the poor squirrel out of the room.

Draco got up and gathered his clothes and put them on. He also gathered his friend's clothes. "I thank you gentleman, we shall meet another time," Draco bowed before he made his exit, in the hope that Riku would remember his clothes before he left the building.

-o-0-O-0-o-

A/N 3: This may be the last cameo Squirrellie makes, he still in hiding from Riku. But Draco is trying to talk some sense into him. And if all else fails, Mickey will take action. Please review.

B/N 2: Draco may want Riku to remember his clothes, but I sure don't. **Stares at Riku's bare body, clearly pleased.**


End file.
